Until Next Time
by delena4eternity
Summary: Quick one-shot: Elena has turned off her humanity, leaving her with no true feelings except physical pleasure. With Stefan and Damon keeping a watchful eye on her, who knows what shenanigans they will get into? WARNING: SLASH


Until Next Time

"So… what do you say?" Elena asked mindlessly, twirling her hair around her index finger. She shot a naughty smirk at the two brothers standing directly before her, gaping at her choice of clothing, or lack thereof: fishnet stockings underneath a black leather miniskirt, a shiny black leather bra with studs around the collar and a spiked choker tight around her slender neck.

Heavy black eyeliner surrounded her eyes and her lips were colored with a dark burgundy, her long nails painted, you guessed it, a rich black shade that seemed to match Damon's own shiny black hair. Elena's locks were curled and voluminous, slightly messy as if she had just had a bout of very intense sex.

"Elena, your emotions are off. You obviously aren't thinking clearly," Stefan said carefully, cautiously. His face was the perfect picture of shock and concern as he looked down, embarrassed at Elena's promiscuous appearance, his cheeks flushing bright crimson.

"Oh, shut up Stefan! I for one think that she knows exactly what she's doing," Damon mused. _His_ face was the perfect picture of lust and desire as he gazed forward, his eyes hungrily taking in Elena's mostly exposed body, feeling no shame as he studied her.

She raised her eyebrows playfully at Damon as he returned the favor, a naughty smile of his own playing on his lips.

"Damon's game. What about you, Stefan?" Elena inquired innocently, continuing to twirl her hair absentmindedly.

"Are you utterly insane?" Stefan demanded, turning to Damon with disgust and obvious disapproval. "She is out of her mind and here you are, taking advantage of her." He shook his head and began to walk away.

"Come on Stefan, you know you want to," Damon taunted. "It's been too long, brother. Anyway, it's not taking advantage, it's making the most of an unfortunate situation. It's having just a little bit of fun in this shitty world we're stuck living." He smiled invitingly at his brother, motioning him to come forward.

Stefan just shook his head and averted his eyes.

"Suit yourself then," Damon shrugged and flipped on some dark, sexy music, joining Elena as they began a slow, naughty dance, Elena stroking Damon's face, he placing his hands on her hips, moving them in large, gradual circles. She ran her tongue around her lips in a tantalizingly slow movement, facing Stefan as he glanced up to watch them.

Elena ground her hips into Damon, rubbing her butt over his crotch. He buried his face in her neck and nipped at her ear, his hands moving to her front side, massaging her breasts and rubbing his hands up and down the sides of her body. She reached behind herself and twined her hands in his floppy hair, pulling his head closer.

He used his teeth to remove her bra, stealing a glance at Stefan along the way, grinning slyly at him as he ripped the bra from her body, releasing her pink breasts, her nipples hard and long. Elena's dancing continued, her breasts swinging freely now, her hips pressing into Damon's hard sex.

He whipped her around to face him, her hands immediately travelling under his shirt, feeling his smooth chest and flat stomach. He grinned devilishly as he pulled his shirt over his head, Elena's silken nipples brushing against his bare torso. His arms circled Elena's neck and he pulled her close, crushing her bare skin against his own, a slight trail of black hair leading enticingly into his pants, spurring Elena to drop onto her hands and knees, removing his black belt in the same fashion he had removed her bra: orally.

She pulled the belt off with her teeth, letting out a playful growl as she flung it to the side like a puppy with a toy. She kissed Damon's stomach, all along the edge of his pants, perilously close to his aching dick, causing him to groan in ecstasy.

This was too much for Stefan, who was still watching with growing fascination from the doorway, torn between getting the hell out of there and giving in to his hidden desires. That groan sent him over the edge as he witnessed Elena's swinging breasts brush past Damon's groin.

"Come join us Stefan," Damon moaned, his hair falling in his face, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Elena's hands moved up the inside of his thighs.

"Yes Stefan, please," Elena agreed, momentarily turning away from a panting Damon to flash Stefan a sexy grin.

He didn't really need the extra encouragement as he eagerly stripped off his shirt and sauntered over to where Damon and Elena continued to tease each other, Elena's hands barely brushing the bulge in Damon's pants, Damon's hands fluttering lightly around the growing moisture in Elena's panties.

Elena stood up and stayed facing Damon, kissing his mouth roughly, tugging at his lower lip, as Stefan began grinding up behind her, rubbing his hands across her bare back, circling to her front and weighing her bouncing breasts, cupping them and squeezing them roughly.

Damon reached around and massaged Elena's buttocks, hooking his fingers around the black leather and stockings, pulling them down around her ankles where she gracefully stepped out of them, not hesitating in resuming her passionate kisses.

"This will really get him going," Damon thought, smiling inwardly, moving Elena slightly to the side so that he was facing Stefan. He slowly dropped to his knees, grasping the button of Stefan's pants in his mouth, unclasping it. He then took the zipper in his lips and pulled it down, proceeding to take the rest of the pants with it.

Stefan's erect cock sprang free and Damon wasted no time taking it in his mouth, sucking on the impressive length, letting it hit the back of his throat before sliding back down to the tip and back up again, his tongue flicking the head each time so that Stefan couldn't help but groan in sheer pleasure.

The sight of his brother's muscular back arching and convulsing as he sucked his dick was enough to send Stefan into waves of ecstasy, but he was damn good too! Stefan recalled last time… It seemed that his technique had improved, if that was even possible. He gripped Damon's back, trying to stabilize himself, his body shuddering as he struggled to keep from exploding in Damon's mouth.

"I want a turn!" Elena cried, as she was forgotten for a moment.

"As you wish, my lady," Damon replied with a smirk, running his tongue up Stefan's dick one last time, leaving him covered in sweat, ready to explode. "Wow, you're going to give my ego a big boost with that reaction," Damon teased as he watched Stefan's shivers finally begin to subside. "I must have gotten even better since last time."

Elena was annoyed. This had been her idea in the first place and it seemed Stefan and Damon were having all the fun! Well, she'd show them her own skill, she decided as she unsnapped Damon's pants and took his hard cock in her waiting lips, sucking hungrily. Using her hands she stroked Stefan's enlarged member and tickled his balls.

Damon was impressed by Elena's finesse as she caressed his dick with her silky lips, causing him to grit his teeth and emit a long, low moan. He reached down and began to work her clit, rubbing it between his slender fingers, finally inserting them into her wet opening, thrusting in and out with inhuman speed. She sighed in pleasure, her breath on his penis sending shudders up his spine, his neck snapping back with each wave.

Stefan was teetering on the brink, Elena's fluttering hands irritating him to no end as he squirmed beneath her light touch. Damon's lips crashed on his own, and they kissed each other with rough abandon, Elena bending down, working them both simultaneously. Damon covered his face with wet kisses, moving to his neck and chest, all over his upper body. Stefan copied his movements, licking, nipping, and sucking Damon's skin all over his face and chest, letting instinct completely take over, his hands grasping Damon's messy black hair as Damon's hands grasped his brown hair.

Finally, Stefan couldn't hold it anymore and erupted in Elena's hands, relief coursing through his body. Not seconds later Damon and Elena came together, she swallowing his cum, he licking her juices from his coated fingers, offering some to Stefan who eagerly grasped and sucked Damon's fingers, lapping at the salty liquid.

"Easy there, little brother," Damon chuckled, pulling away his sticky hand, Elena licking her lips to clear away the sticky semen residue. "We're not through just yet."

He whipped Elena around to face him, impaling her on his sex immediately. She cried out in shock at the sudden intrusion, gasping for breath as he violently thrust in and out of her tight little opening. Stefan entered from behind, easing his dick into her anus as gently as possible, apologizing profusely as she whimpered in pain.

Their movements developed a frenzied pattern so that they all moved as one, rocking back and forth. Elena felt so full she thought she might burst, her passion mounting with the boys', all three of their lips caressing all parts of each other's bodies. She could feel the heated violence of Damon's frantic kisses and the soft, tender, loving press of Stefan's lips. She could feel as they bent forward to kiss one another, all of them once again building up to their release together.

All three of them reached their climax at the same time, writhing against each other, skin on skin, sex on sex. Shuddering bodies pressed together and moans of pleasure mingled to become one loud sound of pure ecstasy. All was right in that moment.

Elena pulled back on her normal clothes and brushed her hair quickly, indifferent to the events that had just occurred. She had no feelings and merely commenced to meet Bonnie and Caroline at some school function, leaving Stefan and Damon alone in quiet contemplation.

"What are we going to do with her?" Stefan sighed helplessly, burying his face in his hands.

"We have an eternity to think on it, brother," Damon replied, patting Stefan's back consolingly. "In the meantime, why don't you join me in the shower? Let's prolong this moment, until next time."

"Until next time," Stefan agreed warily, a shy smile playing on his lips.


End file.
